Tu amor es cruel
by Eglantine
Summary: hermione se enamora de su profesor de pociones, pero para el, ella solo es una alumna mas
1. Chapter 1

**Se me ocurrió escribir una historia mas de Snape y Hermione y es que me encanta mucho esta parejita y mas aun Severus Snape. Espero que le guste.**

**Capitulo 1**

Hermione Granger, repasaba por tercera vez los pergaminos, en el que estaba contenida su tarea de pociones, tratando de encontrar el más mínimo error, ante la mirada atónita de sus dos amigos.

"casi cuatro pergaminos, Hermione, yo apenas he llenado la mitad de uno, de donde sacas tanta imaginación"

"¿Imaginación?, no Ron, esto se llama trabajo de investigación" le contesto seriamente sin quitar la vista de su pergamino.

"A mi me da igual, total para la calificación que me va a poner, apuesto mi varita que ni lee mis trabajos, el grasiento imbecil solo con leer mi nombre, lo tirara a la basura" Harry guardo su escueto trabajo en su mochilla y se levanto estirándose para relajarse.

"Si, bueno hasta aquí llego"Ron dejo se escribir "ya déjalo Hermy, que ni le va a importar" Hermione levanto los ojos con enojo ante el comentario de su amigo.

"No lo creo ante todo el es un maestro, además lo que importa es que yo me sienta orgullosa de mi trabajo" Mintió, la verdad es que esperaba que el valorara el esfuerzo. Y en verdad ella quería creer, que en el fondo le tenía algún rastro de consideración. Como ya era bastante tarde decidieron irse a dormir, mañana su primera clase era con Severus Snape.

Hermione iba a toda carrera hacia las mazmorras, no podía creer su mala suerte, se había dormido y ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde y por que justo en la hora que tenia con el cara de murciélago de Snape, iba maldiciendo su suerte.

Llegó al fin a la clase jadeando, miro su reloj llevaba ya cinco minutos tarde, no era para tanto, pero de seguro para Snape esto seria una atrocidad y claro puntos menos para su casa. Pero con un poco de suerte "quizás" el ni lo notaria y pasaría desapercibida. Empujo la puerta y entro lo más silenciosamente posible.

Al instante, aunque tenía la cabeza baja, sintió clavada en ella la mirada fría del profesor. La voz del orgullo habló en la mente de la castaña.

"_No, Hermione, no debes bajar la cabeza, además no han empezado aun, no debes sentirte avergonzada, es la primera vez que te pasa, quizás lo pase por alto… además tu eres una estudiante modelo, eres el premio anual. Así que ahora sube la cabeza con orgullo_."

Hermione le hizo caso a su voz interna y miró al profesor. Estaba mas serio de lo normal, frió, seguramente ahora tenía una excusa perfecta para quitarle puntos a Griffindor o castigarla.

"20 puntos menos para Griffindor por llegar tarde, Granger"- dijo el hombre, con un tono áspero.

Todos los slytherins miraban la escena divertidos. Los de Griffindor miraron con odio a Snape.

"Disculpe, fue mi culpa yo..."- trato de darle una excusa.

"Me importa un bledo sus excusas, así que guárdeselas y siéntese de una vez, interrumpe mi clase".Hermione lo miró con rabia, "_que grosero_" pero luego fue a sentarse con sus amigos.

"Hermione¿qué pasó¿Por qué llegaste tarde?"- susurró Ron.

"Bueno, pues... creo que me dormí y nadie tuvo la delicadeza de despertarme"

"Silencio, hoy vamos a hacer la poción _skele-gro_, así que tienen hora y media para hacerla, y que sea en el mas completo silencio,...los ingredientes están en el pizarrón" paso la mirada por todos, comprobando si fue lo bastante claro y se dirigió a su escritorio, mas que nunca hoy quería silencio, no tuvo una buena noche, cada vez el peso de ser espía estaba cobrándole una factura muy alta...

"Profesor, no deberíamos revisar antes el concepto, es que creo que hay algo que..." volteo hacia la chica,_ "otra vez esta mocosa, hoy no Granger...por tu bien"_

"Cállese, Granger, dije en silencio que parte no entendió" la miro con claro odio en sus oscuros ojos, pero Hermione insistió.

"Profesor esta poción es muy, especial si cometemos un error, podrían haber consecuencias, seria prudente que antes nos hablara de ella un poco mas" esa explicación hizo que Neville se pusiera morado. Esto era demasiada osadía de parte de la odiosa Griffindor, quien se creía, para intervenir de esa manera en su clase, todo lo que llevaba por dentro lo descargo en ella.

"Se cree mejor que todos¿verdad? y no puede aguantarse las ganas de demostrarlo a cada instante, esta bien, hágalo, luzcase, con sus ineptos amiguitos, pero no voy a tolerar que se crea mejor que yo, en mi clase" se acerco colocando sus pálidas manos en la mesa del trío mirando con odio a la castaña.

"yo no pretendo eso...solo..."bajo los ojos, al pupitre- "¡CALLESE!, no la tolero ni un minuto mas, no se ha dado cuenta de lo insoportable que es, no creo haber conocido a alguien tan odiosa, con usted no sirve quitarle solo puntos, siempre desafiándome, pero hasta aquí llego mi paciencia, LARGUESE DE MI CLASE. Todos los Griffindors y Slytherins se quedaron sin decir ni "a", realmente nunca habían visto a Snape tan enojado al punto de votar a un alumno de su clase.

"Que espera Granger, salga de mi vista", aun no era capas de reaccionar, pero las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, así que lentamente se levanto de su asiento, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta, nadie se reía todos estaban mas que confundidos. Ron y Harry hicieron el amago de levantarse, pero no querían empeorar las cosas. Posiblemente se ensañaría más con ella y con ellos.

Salio al pasillo, y comenzó a llorar a medida que corría hacia afuera del castillo, corrió hasta llegar al lago, parando al fin, como podía ser tan odioso, tan miserable, tan despreciable, como podía Dumbledore tener estima a una persona tan indeseable. Porque la odiaba tanto, porque eso se lo dejo bastante claro- "_no creo haber conocido a alguien tan odiosa"- _no la soportaba, pero ¿porque?, lo único que ella hizo siempre fue esforzarse, quería aprender, quería aprender de el, muy al contrario de lo que todos pensaran ella lo admiraba como profesor, si eso mas lo admiraba y lo defendía siempre de los demás que dudaban de el, parece que siempre estuvo equivocada, solo era un completo imbecil, se sentó en la hierba abrazándose, dejo salir sus lágrimas, lloro y lloro hasta que no pudo más. Quedando en el más completo silencio.

"Hermione, por Merlin, te hemos estado buscando por todo el castillo"la voz de Ron la saco de su letargo, tenia los ojos rojos y hinchados de tanto llorar, esta visión de ella hizo que el muchacho la abrazara- "No te pongas así, por favor, no vale la pena que estés así por culpa de ese desgraciado cerdo" ella se acurruco en sus brazos.

"Lo se pero...no tenia derecho a tratarme así" se froto los ojos, le ardían "Esto no se va a quedar así, vamos a acusarlo con Dumbledore, Harry Y yo lo haremos" se levantaron pero continuaba abrazándola.

"No, no por favor, no quiero darle el gusto, dejen las cosas así, además de nada serviría, solo que el la agarre mas con nosotros" esbozo un forzada sonrisa- "Como les fue con la poción"

"Pues lo de siempre, la de Harry y Mía no tomo ni por asomo el color violeta que debía de tener, la de Neville no paso del tercer ingrediente y exploto, pero la de Malfoy fue peor, empeso a emanar un humo de color amarillo que invadió todo el lugar, y tuvimos que salir de ahí, en fin un desastre, y claro tenemos 50 puntos menos"

"¿Recogió los trabajos?" Pregunto con angustia- "Por Merlin que importa eso ahora" vio la cara de la castaña y freno su reproche- "Si, y será parte de la nota promedial" la angustia creció, tenia que entregar su trabajo pero ¿como?, no quería verlo, y de seguro el menos. Caminaron hacia el castillo agarrados de la mano, entraron al comedor.

"Ya me entere amiga¿Estas bien?" Ginny la miraba preocupada- "Si...No...ya no importa" levanto sus ojos a la mesa de los profesores y ahí estaba el, conversando con Albus, como si nada, el corazón se le oprimió, al recordar la escena, y sus duras palabras, miro su mochila donde sobresalía su largo ensayo, tenia que entregárselo, aunque eso no le gustara. Lo haría esa misma noche.

El resto del día fue mas de lo mismo, con la diferencia que su ánimo estaba apagado, no participo en las demás clases con el entusiasmo de siempre, para sorpresa de Mc Gonagall y de la profesora vector.

El día acabo, Terminaron de cenar, y enrumbaron a su sala común, entro a su habitación se lavo la cara y tomo el pergamino y salio de la sala, para ir a buscar a Snape, repasaba mentalmente que palabras usaría, pero la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa. Sentía escalofríos a medida que se acercaba a la mazmorra.

"_De seguro perderé mas puntos, pero lo difícil es presentarte ante algui__en que te odia..." _llego al fin hasta la puerta de su oficina.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo. ****Espero que les guste, y si no también me lo hagan saber. En un Review, de todas maneras, publicare rápido.**


	2. injusticia

Snape entró en su habitación dando un portazo, con una floritura de su varita encendió la chimenea, invocó un wisky y se paró frente al fuego mientras bebía el contenido entero del vaso, lo volvió a llenar, por un momento miró el extraño color del wisky contrastando con el color rojo de las llamas del fuego, imágenes de la ultima reunión con voldemort volvieron a su mente, con un solo movimiento estrelló el vaso contra la chimenea, por lo menos en su privacidad podía desatar todo su coraje y frustración.

-------------------------------------

Respiró y expiró unas cuatro veces, pero el cuerpo le temblaba. Estuvo varias veces tentada a dar media vuelta y mandar todo al diablo, pero su calificación estaba en juego y eso era más fuerte que el miedo que le inspiraba estar ahí. Tomó valor después de todo era una Griffindor, llamó a la antigua puerta de madera oscura con resolución.

Snape dio un brinco, no esperaba a nadie, hoy no le tocaba guardia y la conversación con Albus ya la tuvo, así que sea quien sea no era el mejor momento para aparecerse por ahí, camino hacia su escritorio, cogió su pluma y se puso a revisar unos trabajos. "adelante".

Lentamente abrió la puerta. Snape estaba en su oficina en una casi completa oscuridad, sólo unas pocas velas fueron responsables de una delicada luz. Las paredes de la mazmorra eran estanterías, repletas con frascos y recipientes de vidrio en el que se podía ver todo tipo de animales muertos flotando en un líquido de color amarillo o verde. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba en segundo año, cuando entró furtivamente a extraer unos ingredientes. Realmente no era un lugar agradable.

"¿Si...Granger?" El sonido de la voz de Snape sacó a Hermione de sus recuerdos y una corriente de agua fría recorrió su espalda. Por un momento, se cuestionó si esto se debía a la baja temperatura de la mazmorra o si fue causado por el sonido de la voz de Snape. Él había dicho su nombre tan lentamente y contrariado de verla ahí.

"Profesor Snape" Hermione comenzó con un ligero temblor de voz, a medida que se acercaba a su escritorio donde el estaba sentado revisando las tareas pendientes, iluminado ligeramente por la luz de una vela. Levantó su cara y una cortina de grasiento pelo negro cayó como una sombra en su rostro.

"Quería entregarle mi ensayo sobre la poción." Hermione hablo con angustia, Snape dejo su pluma de lado y se recostó en su silla, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho "La tarea que dispuse, era para ser entregada en horas de clase."

Hermione sintió de nuevo la corriente de agua fría, y ahora sabían que era por su penetrante voz. "Yo sé, señor. Pero…usted me botó del aula, no me dio tiempo de entregarla".

Algo de lo que había dicho era muy malo, porque de repente Snape se levantó agitando su negra capa como una sombra amenazante. "¿Que le pasa, Granger, no contenta con su atrevimiento en clase decide venir hasta aquí a importunarme¿Cree que me sobra el tiempo, como para perderlo en usted? Preguntó en tono amenazador, mientras que Hermione temblaba.

"Bueno... yo... Solo que..." Hermione quería decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron literalmente atascadas en su garganta.

"Srta. Granger, tengo otras clases, a las que tengo que enseñar pociones y todo este montón de pergaminos por corregir. Lamento decirle que los de su grupo ya están corregidos, Por lo tanto, ya no hay razón por la que deba entregarme su trabajo"

Esto ya era demasiado para ella, no la iba dejar de lado y simplemente reprobarla solo porque a él le diera la gana. Hermione bajó la vista al suelo y respiro profundamente para tomar valor.

"¿No es justo, trabaje muy duro en este ensayo, creo que mejor que nadie, y usted ¿solo porque me detesta sin motivo me piensa reprobar?" levantó sus ojos a los de el.

"Es bastante estúpida o muy valiente ¿esta conciente que puede ganarse una detención por el resto del año?" se abalanzó casi sobre la chica dejándola acorralada entre él y el armario repleto de pociones, un nuevo estremecimiento la recorrió, al ver el brillo peligroso de sus ojos, "Como se atreve a hablarme así"quedó algo aturdida, pero retomó el poco control que le quedaba.

"Sí. Señor...pero solo pido se respeten mis derechos" dijo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo, sujetando firmemente su ensayo y temblando como una hoja de papel.

"A mi me importa poco sus derechos, Granger, yo soy el que da las reglas en mi curso así que no se gane su detención y desaparezca".

"No me importa ganarme la detención si usted cree que lo merezco, solo deseo que me de la oportunidad..."

"Pues va a tener que buscarla en otra parte, así que salga de mi despacho esta no es su sala común y yo no soy Potter, así que aquí usted no va hacer lo que se le venga en gana". Snape arrebató su ensayo de la mano y la cogio del brazo, arrastrándola bruscamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y la sacó de su oficina devolviéndole el pergamino.

"Esta es la última vez que una sabelotodo de su naturaleza me interrumpe, de modo que serán treinta puntos menos para Griffindor. Y espero no tener que verla nunca mas por aquí, ya es suficiente tener que soportarla en clase"

Snape tras la última frase se sentía tan feliz como un verdugo después de una ejecución. Se dio cuenta de cómo se aguantaba las lágrimas, le lanzó una última mirada.

"Porque me detesta tanto Prof.…" su voz sonó casi inaudible "Oh, Granger, largese ya" alcanzo a decir al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Ese hombre esta podrido, es repugnante, es un miserable, otra vez sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos, pero esta vez no le daría el gusto, llegó a su sala común, dentro avispó a Harry, Ron junto con Dean y Neville, rodeando una mesa en la que se encontraba una caja de color rojo oscuro con una inicial en su tapa W, Hermione sabían que se trataba de las bromas de los gemelos. Los cuatro parecían alegres, todo lo contrario al estado de animo de Hermione, que estaba hasta el tope de la rabia. Se volteó y subió a su dormitorio.

**----------------------------------------------**

Arrojo el pergamino en la cama, "_Pero la culpa es mía ¿que he hecho todo este tiempo?, solo defenderlo... de los insultos, de las acusaciones, de las indirectas, de todo y de todos y esto es lo que recibo a cambio, su desprecio, quizás hasta Dumbledore este equivocado con el" _respiro para auto relajarse "_Púdrete en el infierno, estúpido grasiento amargado. _Cogió su mochila y regresó a la sala común, donde ubicó una mesa vacía, empeso a sacar sus libros de la mochila con desgano "Ok. Hermione olvídate de Snape…El lunes tengo herbología... ¿aritmancia?...no, eso es pasado mañana...Runas...si, ya, tengo que revisar la pagina 45... ¿Donde esta el libro?... Tanto trabajo y el fin de semana es tan corto" Pero su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada porque seguía viendo a Snape frente a ella en la mazmorra "_por favor Snape me va a reprobar, de seguro lo hará, no me puede pasar esto a mi, algo tengo que hacer, pero no me puedo quedar así, sin hacer nada _serás Tonta".

"¿Porque eres tonta? Una pelirroja la miraba confundida, sentada frente a ella".la miro por un instante tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

"Por nada, solo es cosa de los cursos, tengo tanto trabajo y tan poco tiempo" seguía en su afán de encontrar el condenado libro de runas.

"Pues deberías darte un tiempo para y sobre todo "para" el baile de navidad ¿ya sabes con quien vas a ir?" la tomo de sorpresa "¿Que baile ¿cual baile ¿ de que me hablas Ginny?".

"ja ja ja, Hermy si que estas volada, supongo que se debe a Snape" ella salto en la silla "¿Que tiene que ver Snape?".

"No importa ese granuja ahora niña, lo importante, lo verdaderamente importante es..." señalo hacia el fondo donde un grupito se reían a carcajadas- "Ron ¿Que has decidido?".

Lo había olvidado por completo, tenía una conversación pendiente con el pelirrojo y ya sabia de antemano la respuesta que le daría, un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos castaños y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. "Huy amiga por esa cara ya me supongo en que acabara todo esto ¿ya se besaron?"

"No aun no, que metiche eres" se sonrojo "Mira, mañana hablare con el y si todo sale bien, amiga Ginny pasaras a ser mi cuñada oficial" la pelirroja saltó de su asiento para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga ante el asombro de la castaña "Ginny me sofocas, y tu también debes apurarte con cierto pelinegro" ambas terminaron en una carcajada común. Pero se ensombreció al recordar que posiblemente su record en pociones se fuera al diablo.

**Estoy resfriada, y con la cabeza dándome vueltas así que no estoy segura de que esto haya salido bien, de todas maneras quiero que lo de estos dos vaya algo lento. No mucho claro, en fin acepto sugerencias.**

**Besos y gracias por sus Reviews.**

**les guste, cualquier critica o sugerencia la sabré recibir bien.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. planeando una venganza

-----------------------------------

Pataleó en las cortinas de su cama por enésima vez, dando gruñidos de indignación, a estas alturas le importaba un soberano comino lo que pensaran sus compañeras de habitación, y menos que estuviera interrumpiendo sus sueños, y ellas por su parte prefirieron no decirle nada, sabían que ese repentino estado neurótico de la chica tenia que ver con la expulsión olímpica de Snape de su clase, y por una parte estaban felices ya que tanto Parvati como a Lavander, la castaña les caía mal, por ser la "_todo me lo se_" del grupo, y tuviera el favoritismo de casi todos los profesores, así que cada gruñido de indignación de Hermione era música para sus oídos.

_Odioso, bastardo, ridículo, mentecato, _se revolvió en la cama. Esta sería la primera vez que la reprobarían, y todo porque a él no le daba la gana de darle una oportunidad de presentar el condenado ensayo, pero esta vez no iba a llorar; no, ahora lo que sentía era un odio intenso hacia el Slytherin, y sobre todo muchas, muchas ganas de vengarse. Claro eso solo en teoría¿quien sería capaz de llevar a la práctica una venganza contra el profesor Snape?, nadie, por lo menos nadie en su sano juicio, ni alguien con poco juicio tampoco, a Harry le había echo cosas peores y siempre se las aguanto como pudo, pero a ella siempre la humilló y la degradó cuanto le dio la gana, y sin motivo alguno, hasta tuvo el desparpajo de burlarse del tamaño de sus dientes, ya le había soportado demasiado.

Otra vuelta en la cama¿pero que podría hacer ella?, además estaba el riesgo de ser pillada y si pasaba eso, mínimo la confinarían a detención por el resto del año, toneladas de puntos menos para su casa, y el desprestigio eterno ante los ojos de todos, ah, pero quien piensa en eso cuando se trae la cabeza caliente, por lo menos, ella no.

Ya tenia entonces decidido jugarle una buena broma¿pero, que tipo de broma?, y ¿como hacerla sin verse directamente involucrada?, demasiadas preguntas para una mente cansada, poco a poco el letargo la alcanzó cayendo profundamente dormida.

--------------------------------------

El despertador y la voz chillona de Ginny la despertaron, algo disgustada por la intromisión de su sueño, se levantó, era sábado y tenían planeado una salida a Hogsmeade, con pocas ganas entró al baño para arreglarse apropiadamente, al regresar al cuarto aun Ginny se encontraba ahí, y esta vez dándole consejitos para peinarse y maquillarse, ya que hoy tenia que ser el día que Ron y ella por fin llegaran a un feliz desenlace. Pero la mente de Hermione solo tenía cabida para una sola cosa: Snape-venganza.

Después del desayuno salieron al pueblo.

"Ya no puedo esperar para visitar la tienda de mis hermanos, tengo ganas de ver que nuevos sortilegios han inventado" Ron parecía estar encantado con la perspectiva.

"Ron, ya madura quieres" Hermione no parecía estar en la misma onda, pero aun así los siguió a la tienda de Fred y George, que al verlos no perdieron tiempo en mostrarles todo su stok, Hermione pasó la vista de aquí a allá, con desgano, ya cansada de estar en la tienda; hizo el amago de salir, pero paró de seco en la entrada _como no lo pensé antes. _Se volvió lentamente, ahora empezaba a mirar con otros ojos los artículos de los gemelos, solo que ahora no tenia la más mínima idea de cual escoger, la voz de Fred la sacó de su disyuntiva.

"¿Deseas algo en particular Hermione?"

"Humm¿dime Fred cual es la mejor broma que tienen?" Fred la miro un poco desconcertado por el súbito interés, pero sus ganas de presumir eran mayores. George se les unió

"Pues veras, no se… puede ser…" titubeó Fred.

"No… quizás sea… " George interrumpió observando a su hermano para decidirse.

"Si… creo que definitivamente es esta" terminaron en mutuo acuerdo, Fred sacó una botellita con un líquido azul, y se lo entregó a la chica "Aún está en etapa experimental…"

"Muy bien me la quedo" y con solo eso salió de la tienda "Díganle a Ron y a Harry que los espero en las tres escobas" Gritó y se perdió de vista dejando a los pelirrojos anonadados.

"Debimos decirle que aun no la hemos probado" sentenció George.

Después de una mañana de compras, la tarde fue mas tranquila, y Ron esperó paciente la oportunidad de acercarse a Hermione pero ella solo tenia ojos, corazón y mente para su plan, quiera Merlin que nada salga mal, el pelirrojo al ver el poco interés de la castaña por hablarle prefirió dejar las cosas para después, además de seguro aun estaba tensa por lo de Snape.

Regresaron a tiempo para la cena, pero Hermione no subió a su habitación, siguió directo a la cocina del colegio, entró y al momento tuvo un séquito de elfos dispuestos a cumplir sus deseos, pero solo necesitaba a uno y este fue el que se abrió camino entre todos hasta llegar frente a ella.

"Señorita Granger, a Dobby le agrada mucho verla por aquí" se trepó en la mesa para estar mas cerca de ella. "Hola Dobby, quiero que me hagas un enorme servicio" los ojos del elfo se abrieron como platos si se podía aún mas, de la satisfacción de ser útil a la amiga de Harry. "En que puede servirle el fiel Dobby"

Ella caminó hacia una mesa del fondo, seguida por el elfo "Dime Dobby, esta es la mesa que esta justo debajo de la mesa de los profesores¿no es cierto?, imagino que la comida que esta aquí es para ellos" el elfo asintió, ella siguió caminando a lo largo de la mesa calculando los lugares, "Si es así, este es el lugar que le corresponde al Profesor Snape" Dobby volvió a asentir "Muy bien, dime que acostumbra a beber¿te, jugo o vino?"

"Humm, en la cena el señor Snape acostumbra a beber vino" miró a los demás elfos para confirmar su respuesta.

Contenta ella cogió la copa de vino y abrió el pomito para agregarle el brebaje, por un momento titubeó, pero no para arrepentirse, mas bien, es que no tenia idea de cuantas gotas usar, después de todo no era su plan el envenenarlo, respiró y contó cinco gotas, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Dobby. Ella movió la copa para mezclar el vino con las gotas. "Ahora Dobby, quiero que te asegures que esta copa quede en el sitio de Snape, y por favor que no haya error" El elfo, asintió aunque no comprendió cual era la razón, pero que mas daba, a Snape no le debía nada, y Hermione tendría un motivo para sus acciones además era amiga de Potter, así que aceptó el pedido, prometiendo no cometer ningún error, satisfecha y sin culpa Hermione se dirigió al comedor principal.

Ya todos estaban en sus asientos y ella estaba de un humor insuperable, se sentó al frente de Harry y Ron y al lado de Ginny, al momento la comida invadió las mesas de las cuatro casas incluida la de los profesores, pero el corazón se le heló al ver ausente al profesor de pociones, pero fue un susto momentáneo, ya que al instante él hizo su aparición en el lugar, ella siguió sus pasos por todo el comedor hasta que tomó su lugar en la mesa, y con esto ella mas tranquila tomó una tostada y un vaso de jugo de calabaza, los nervios le impedían digerir algo mas pesado, los pocos sorbos que daba al jugo iban compaginados con las miradas que lanzaba al profesor vigilando sus movimientos. _Levanta esa copa de una buena vez._ Los 10 minutos de cena se le hicieron eternos, pero al fin el alzó la copa, y bebió despreocupadamente, ella lanzó un ahogado _¡Si!. _Él posó sus ojos en la mesa de Griffindor topándose con Hermione, a ella le pareció por un momento que el le lanzo una sonrisa indiferente.

_Vamos a ver cuanto te dura esa sonrisita sarcástica que traes _lanzo una pequeña risita, que no paso desapercibida a sus amigos que la miraban extrañados y preocupados por su raro comportamiento, había pasado de una crisis de llanto, a una de rabia, y ahora se estaba riendo sola, si que estaban turbados, quizás nunca escucharon el dicho que dice: "quien a solas se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda"

Pero su sonrisa duró poco, al pensamiento ¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto? Y principalmente ¿Cuál es el efecto?, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ninguna idea, consultó su reloj, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y no veía ningún cambio y él estaba como si nada, quizás la dosis no era suficiente, se maldijo por escatimar con las gotas, y para empeorar él se levantaba y dando una inclinación a los demás se retiró. ¿_Y ahora qué?_ no, ella no se quedaría con las ganas, y menos habiendo echo tanto, se despidió rápidamente y salio rumbo a las mazmorras.

-------------------------------------

Que mas podía perder, lo que pasara tenía que verlo con su propios ojos, así se ganara una detención de por vida, llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina y golpeó, definitivamente debía ser muy valiente, o bastante estúpida como el dijo para aparecerse por ahí.

"Entre" su voz sonaba igual de fría, entró en la oficina, él estaba parado frente a su escritorio revisando algo, dándole la espalda a ella, "Que desea" preguntó sin volverse.

"Profesor… buenas noches… yo" Él se volvió rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

"¿Otra vez usted por aquí¿que quiere ahora?" Grandioso, no pensó en pretexto alguno para estar ahí. "Yo… yo…"

"Yo, yo," Se burló de ella "no sabe como me encanta oírla expresarse, pero si no tiene nada coherente que decirme, mejor retírese, y no me haga perder el tiempo" Él se volvió a lo suyo, y Hermione ya dándose por vencida, ya que al parecer la poción no haría efecto alguno, retrocedió a la puerta si voltearse, así que calculo mal el camino colisionando con una mesa que traía encima unas botellas y libros.

"GRANGER,… ¿por que es tan torpe?" Se acercó a ella cogiéndola del brazo, desvaneciendo toda su valentía, los ojos del profesor eran fuego puro por la rabia, "Ahora su suerte se acabó Granger, se quedara aquí hasta que termine de arreglar el estropicio que provocó," Mientras hablaba lentamente, continuaba zarandeándola del brazo, mientras ella bajaba la vista al suelo "De una vez, empiece" Él la soltó mientras ella se recuperaba del susto y rápidamente se arrodilló a recoger los pedazos de los frascos.

_Maldita sea mi suerte. _No era muy diferente a lo que pensaba él, solo atinó a servirse un vaso de vino y con las mismas se sentó en el escritorio para seguir en su tarea, mientras ella lo miraba, ahora si estaba segura que la poción no haría ningún efecto en él, sacó de entre sus túnicas la botellita con el liquido azul, lo miró disgustada. _Y yo que pensé que con esto me vengaría, ilusa, doblemente estupida, yo fui la que terminó perjudicada,_ se levantó y fijó sus ojos nuevamente en el, esperando algún efecto de ultimo minuto, pero ahora él también estaba mirándola, la forma en que el la observaba le causo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

"Por que me mira tanto, Granger"

"Por que me mira usted a mi… de esa manera" De donde surgió eso, él se levantó del escritorio y avanzó hacia ella, instintivamente ella retrocedió hasta quedar de espaldas en la puerta de roble. El llegó hasta ella colocando ambas manos en la puerta con ella en medio.

"¿Y de que manera la estoy mirando?" Algo no estaba bien con el, y no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo, buscó entre su túnica su varita, ya la tenia, pero al sentir la mano de su profesor tocando sus cabellos, de la impresión hizo que soltara la varita.

"Profesor…" Pero era incapaz de coordinar palabra alguna, y menos zafarse de ahí, sencillamente no podía moverse

Severus la observaba, sus ojos se desviaron a su boca. Hermione lo miró asustada, aunque con la fuerte mirada del profesor, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero el simplemente seguía prendido de sus labios. ¿Que hacia¿Porque hacia eso? "Yo… deseo besarla". Snape quedó segado, quería besarla, acariciarla. Los ojos le brillaban y Hermione cuando vio que se acercaba, se estremeció involuntariamente. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y lo que ella vio en esos ojos oscuros no era otra cosa que lujuria. Prácticamente la devoró con la mirada, y Hermione creyó no poder sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, sentía que la cara le ardía. Se mordió el labio inferior como siempre hacia cuando no tenia idea de que hacer en ciertas situaciones.

Y Severus acercó con su mano su mentón hasta sus labios y los acaricio tan despacio y suave, que sin querer la castaña cerró los ojos y se inclino muy poquito hacia delante. _Merlin, me esta besando, porque no gritas, o haces algo, cualquier cosa. _Sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir, mas bien al no sentir mas el contacto, abrió los ojos pestañando, si quería hacer algo este era el momento. Severus la observaba demasiado extasiado y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, o pudiera reaccionar, él se acercó del todo a ella y la tomó de la cintura. Alejándola de la puerta, caminando despacio.

"Profesor…"

"Necesito tenerte…"

Hermione se quedó en Shock. Y Severus lo percibió porque sonrió burlonamente. Ella se hubiera caído, si no fuera porque él la sostenía. Casi no podía caminar, Severus la llevaba, hasta que tocó algo con la espalda, y él se acercó todavía mas a ella, pegándose a su cuerpo. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, que Hermione casi gime en el momento que se pegó casi escabrosamente contra ella.

Severus se movió mas contra ella, siempre observándola, cosa que hacia sonrojar mas a Hermione porque casi no podía aguantar las ganas de suspirar.

"¿Porque esta haciendo esto? Basta, por favor…" Le pidió y puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de separarlo. Él tomó sus manos y las sostuvo encima de la cabeza de ella, contra la estantería. Ahora Hermione se sentía demasiado indefensa. Severus se le acercó a su oreja derecha.

"Es más fuerte que yo…" y la besó debajo de su oreja. Hermione soltó un leve gemido mezclado con un extraño sonido áspero por querer detenerlo. Lo escuchó suspirar contra su cuello y notó que hacia más presión sobre ella con su cuerpo.

"Tengo la necesidad de hacerte mía…lo necesito…" Le susurro. Hermione quería hablar pero no podía. Esto estaba fuera de sus manos, por un lado verlo ahí, tocándola, hacía que quisiera arrojarlo lejos de ella, pero si cerraba los ojos la forma en que él la estaba tocando era tan pasional. Que hacia que su cuerpo lo deseara aún mas cerca. _Malditas hormonas. _Nunca pensó conocer esta etapa de él. Apretó los labios fuertemente cuando una mano acaricio su muslo por encima de la falda. Subió hasta su cadera y sacó su camisa hacia fuera pero no la acarició por debajo, sino que siguió subiendo y rozó sus pechos. Los acarició sobre la tela muy suavemente, y Hermione suspiró unas cuantas veces con los ojos cerrados sintiendo su tacto. Siguió subiendo y acarició su cuello para luego empezar a desabrochar su camisa, lo hizo muy despacio, haciéndola desesperar. Cuando terminó, acarició su cintura y su estomago, luego metió dos dedos dentro de la tela de la falda, y Hermione gimió muy bajito, eso hizo que él metiera toda su mano dentro, y Hermione gimió mas alto. El profesor casi gime con ella, pero pudo aguantar. Entonces la besó. La besó con todo el desenfreno, demostrándole como la deseaba. Metió su mano entre su pelo y Hermione volvió a gemir contra su boca, y esta ves el hizo lo mismo. Cuando se separó sentía sus labios latir, y la respiración agitada, se sentía demasiada excitada, incapaz de coordinar sus ideas, de lo que estaba incorrecto, la volvía loca. Hermione pensó que se iba a desmayar, estaba segura que esto definitivamente estaba errado, pero a la vez sentía que ardía con un solo roce. Severus se aferró de su cuello, lo besó y mordió, bajó a su clavícula y luego llegó a uno de sus pechos, lo beso por encima del sujetador negro, y sintió a Hermione estremecerse y gemir. Ella deseó que él no se detuviera, no podía pensar en otra cosa, el placer la tenía segada, y Severus empezaba a besar su vientre con tanta parsimonia, que le parecía que estaba soñando. Hermione se recostó más contra el estante cuando sintió a Severus levantarle la falda y besar su muslo izquierdo, era demasiado…

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndolo, pero algo no estaba funcionando bien, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos horrorizados ojos negros, él bruscamente se separó de ella, aun mas horrorizado al verla casi semidesnuda, se volteó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ella se enderezó, arreglándose la ropa lo mejor que pudo, ahora si estaba en un estado de total confusión y ni que se diga, de vergüenza.

"¿Que fue lo que pasó?" El volteó a mirarla, con el rostro algo más pálido de lo normal. Por que le preguntaba eso a ella, mas bien le correspondía a ella preguntarle el porque de su comportamiento.

"No se,… usted me besó" Su voz era casi inaudible, pero las palabras llegaron claras hasta el.

"¡Besarla¿yo, y porque diablos haría tal cosa?" Eso fue estúpido, claramente recordaba lo sucedido pero eso era lo que giraba en su cabeza, el porque.

Ella seguía de pie frente a él arrugando con sus manos la camisa como si así se pudiera cubrir a un mas, y temblando como una hoja, por la mirada desagradable, incluso de aversión que él le lanzaba.

El quito la vista de ella y se puso a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación "Esto no esta bien, no hay nada en este mundo que hiciera que yo me atreviera a tocarla" Volvió a ella "A menos que estuviera hechizado" La miro con ferocidad. "Y no quiero creer que…"

El mundo se le vino encima no pudo sostener la mirada inquisitiva de Snape, solo atinó a bajar la cabeza.

"Granger¿que fue lo que hizo…?" Porque razón pensaba que ella era la culpable, pero a veces somos tan tontos, ella contempló el frasquito que aun sostenía en sus manos, acto que no pasó desapercibido a él. De golpe y sin mediar excusa alguna se abalanzó sobre la chica arrebatándole el frasco, y de un jalón la llevó al centro de la oficina y la enfrentó poniéndole el frasco en la cara "Dígame de una maldita vez, que fue lo que hizo, y mas le vale que no me mienta, porque le juro que ni siquiera el mismísimo Dombledore o Minerva podrán interceder por usted, y le aseguro que esta misma noche usted será expulsada de este colegio, de mi cuenta corre que así sea, se lo juro".

La perspectiva de ser expulsada sumada a su vergüenza, fue el catalizador para que empezara a sollozar, pero no le quedó mas remedio que contarle todo, como consiguió el brebaje, y como se lo hizo beber.

"Profesor… de verdad no tenia idea que tuviera ese efecto, me imagine cualquier cosa, menos que usted…"

"Usted resultó ser mas estúpida de lo que pensé, no se da cuenta de lo que hizo, no se da cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacerle" Si quería hacerla sentir mas miserable, ya lo estaba logrando. "Si usted hubiera agregado mas gotas… Yo no me habría detenido… ¿Se da cuenta que estuve a punto de violarla?"

**Holas a todas, si que me tarde con esta historia, pero tengo justificación, estoy empezando mi plan de tesis, por lo cual voy a estar un poquito ajetreada, pero tengo todo el deseo de continuar, así que espero que me permitan colgar un capitulo cada fin de semana, prometo ser puntual.**

**Besos a todas y espero que les guste, cualquier critica o sugerencia la sabré recibir bien.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. una confesión

**Una confesión**

--------------------------------------------

_Condenados hermanos Weasley, en cuanto les ponga las manos encima. Me las pagaran. _Pensó mientras miraba al vació La oficina se le hizo aun más oscura al escuchar las palabras del profesor. _**Se da cuenta que estuve a punto de violarla**_ Sintió un inesperado vértigo y una profunda opresión en el corazón. Por más que quería tener algo coherente que decir, su cerebro no acudía en su ayuda. _Maldición, maldición, maldición._

"¿Así que no tenía idea de que esto pasaría?" preguntó ofuscado mientras ella asentía con sus manos cubriéndose la cara "¿Así que encima me dio a beber una porquería de la cual desconocía enteramente el efecto? ¿En que momento perdió la cordura?"

"Disculpe… "

"Me ha dicho como consiguió el brebaje, y como me lo hizo beber, pero no me ha dicho el porqué" se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, levantó tímidamente la cara hasta verse reflejada en sus ojos negros, _que te pasa, reacciona que estas a puno de ser expulsada._

"Lo hice porque… Estaba enfadada con usted, por la forma en que me ha venido tratando" se volvió a mirar sus pies.

"Es usted una mentecata," Ella levantó los ojos observándolo disgustada. "Y no me mire así, que todo lo que le pasó es enteramente su culpa," fue hasta una esquina y acercó una silla indicándole que se sentara. "afortunadamente no pasó nada irreparable que pueda lamentar, así que relájese".

Más que sentarse, lo que quería era evaporarse de la oficina, no podía soportar estar tan cerca de él, sin estar rememorando la manera como la acarició y la besó momentos antes. El no se sentó caminó de un lado a otro por la estancia. ¿_Que esta esperando?_ Pero no decía palabra alguna, así pasaron unos minutos interminables para ella, y mas aun que ya empezaba a sentir frió ya que dejó su capa en el comedor por salir a la carrera.

Al fin el se paró y se acercó a su estante donde tenia algunas pociones, como buscando entre los frascos, se impacientó al no encontrar lo que quería, se volvió a ella, que lo miraba con una mezcla de inquietud y pavura.

"¿Esta mas tranquila?... " Quería preguntar algo más, la odió por ponerlo en una situación tan desesperante "¿La lastime? ¿Le hice daño?".

Por un momento ella no entendió completamente las preguntas, así que era eso, estaba preocupado por saber lo que ella sintió en el acto.

"… no realmente…" contestó dubitativamente "Que significa, _no realmente_, sea mas precisa"

"¿No recuerda como pasaron la cosas?" el seguía impávido observándola, Hermione empezó a cambiar de color, a un rojo carmesí a causa de la escudriñadora mirada del profesor.

"Recuerdo lo que hice, pero yo no puedo saber que fue lo que usted sintió" eso ya era para reírse, que esperaba que le dijera, _no se preocupe profesor, a mi me gustó la manera en que me tocó, yo lo disfrute. _Era momento de retirarse con algo de dignidad antes que a él se le ocurriera usar Legeremancia. Se levantó del asiento "Estoy bien profesor, como usted dijo no hay nada que lamentar"_ ¿O si? _Dudosamente le preguntó

"Profesor… ¿Me va a reportar? ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?" las preguntas se sintieron como un trancazo en su estómago, el se acercó.

"Veamos, usted planeó envenenarme deliberadamente," pronunció cada palabra muy lentamente "Si la reporto. El consejo del colegio, la pondría de patitas en la calle, y le quitarían su varita en el acto" sonrió sarcásticamente "Y no sabe cuanto me alegraría, deshacerme al fin de su martirizante presencia. Sonrió ante la cara de estupefacción de Hermione.

"Pero no. No la voy a reportar, lo que si haré será restarle 100 puntos a su casa,".

"¿No me va a poner en detención o algo?" susurró muy bajito mientras se retiraba los cabellos del rostro.

"¿Disculpe?, ni que estuviera loco, lo que mas quiero es tenerla lejos, y mas aun ahora, darle detención seria una cruz para mi, así que alégrese; no le voy a dar una detención"

"Gracias… discúlpeme…" Era lo mínimo que podía decir.

"No me interesan sus disculpas, ahora lo que quiero es que salga de aquí."

Ella dio media vuelta para salir, la cabeza le daba vueltas, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para lograr coordinar sus pasos y llegar a la puerta, cuando logró abrirla, la fría voz de Snape la hizo detenerse.

"Si alguna vez llegue a considerar su potencial, desde este momento usted ha dejado caer cualquier buen concepto que pude haber llegado a tener hacia usted" Por alguna razón sus palabras le hicieron sentir como una cuchillada en el pecho. Salio de la oficina sin voltear atrás.

-----------------------------------------------------

Fue un verdadero milagro que pudiera llegar hasta su dormitorio, sin desmayarse por el camino, cuando aterrizó por fin en su cama, la cabeza le pesaba como si fuera un pedazo de hierro. Con la mente en blanco, así permaneció un buen rato, hasta que las palabras de él volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, y esta vez libremente empezó a gritar como descargo, sin reparar que hubiera alguien en la habitación, afortunadamente estaba completamente sola, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, en cualquier instante entrarían las chismosas de sus compañeras de cuarto.

Su cabeza era un verdadero lío, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama. Como fue que una idea que hasta hace unas horas era tan feliz, se había convertido en una pesadilla, al margen de cómo había actuado el brebaje en él. Lo que le preocupaba y la aterraba era la reacción propia de ella. Él dijo, que pudo haber abusado de ella, se rió afectadamente, agarrándose el estomago, _¿cual abuso?,_ si hasta donde podía recordar ella no había puesto mucha resistencia, por no decir ninguna. Oh, rayos ella le correspondió, el tenía razón, ¿que hubiera pasado de haber agregado mas gotas?, el no se habría detenido, y ella, ¡Merlin! ¿Ella hubiera llegado hasta el final? Se habría entregado a él, a Severus Snape, en que estaba pensando, encima el no estaba actuando en su sano juicio, sin contar que la odiaba, solo cabía recordar la manera en que reaccionó, y como la miró cuando volvió en si, era aversión pura.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo entrar en alerta. Eran ellas, no tenía ganas de darles el gusto de verla mal, así que sin más se levantó de la cama, tomó una túnica y pasando por en medio de las dos muchachas salió de la habitación entrando en la sala. No iba ser fácil, Harry y Ron estaban ahí, ambos muchachos se acercaron asustados de verla tan pálida y con los ojos rojos.

"Hermy, ¿que te pasa, porque estas así?" Preguntó angustiado el pelirrojo, "Chicos no es nada, estoy bien, solo estoy tensa, los exámenes, los trabajos, por favor no se preocupen" dijo todo la perorata, tratando de parecer convincente.

"Te podemos echar una mano, en lo que sea" Harry la tomó de las manos, ella sonrió, "Gracias chicos, lo tendré en cuenta, ahora necesito ir a la biblioteca, voy a prestarme unos libros y regreso rapidito, no me esperen" Terminó y sin esperar un reproche salió por el retrato.

El ambiente frió de diciembre que se respiraba en el castillo no fue impedimento para que ella decidiera deambular por los oscuros pasillos, pero necesitaba estar sola, cuidando de que nadie la viera, se escondió en el único lugar que se le vino a la cabeza. El baño de los prefectos, se quitó la túnica, luego la camisa, esta la apretó contra el pecho, al menos el baño era un ambiente tibio, en el cual uno podía sentirse confortable. Al llevarse la camisa al pecho pudo percibir un extraño aroma que no era de ella, era el aroma que él despedía, lo tenia impregnado en toda su ropa, cerró lo ojos con aprehensión, y empezó a quitarse el resto de la ropa, para luego meterse en la bañera.

_Desde este momento usted ha dejado caer cualquier buen concepto que alguna vez podía haber llegado a tener hacia usted_. Que significó eso. Es que él alguna vez pensó algo bueno de ella, admiró alguna vez su capacidad, pues si fue así, nunca se dio por enterada, ella se pasó los años tratando, si no agradarle, por lo menos que él pudiera considerarla como una alumna capaz y no como una idiota.

Cerró los ojos una vez mas mientras pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo, su mente volvía a ese momento en que él la besaba y la acariciaba, a pesar de todo él fue delicado con ella, como si de verdad sintiera cada beso que le daba, como si realmente estuviera acariciando a una persona que realmente amaba, ella sintió eso en todo momento, esa era la razón por la que al cerrar los ojos se dejó llevar, y hubiera llegado a mas, porque lo que sintió en sus manos no lo había sentido nunca antes, se rió ante su propio pensamiento.

Pero era cierto, ella pudo haberse defendido, gritado, cualquier cosa, quizás el la hubiera forzado como dijo, pero ella lo único que hizo fue deshacerse al sentir sus labios. _¿Por qué no hice nada, que me hizo incapaz de reaccionar?_ Es verdad que al principio, quedó helada del susto, y no era para menos, era Snape el que estaba besándola, y todo el tiempo estuvo conciente de que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, es claro que ella no quería disfrutar de eso por que era Severus Snape. ¡¡Snape!! Pero él hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera que jamás nadie había logrado.

Tampoco es que pudiera compararlo con una enorme lista, pues en su vida solo estuvo con dos chicos, un moggle de su cuadra y Víctor Krum, dos estereotipos deferentes y por los cuales tuvo algún sentimiento, pero cuando la besaron ellos jamás consiguieron que su cuerpo se desatara de esa manera, como lo hizo con Snape y por el no sentía afecto alguno.

Pero, y que con el verdadero sentimiento, ella estaba segura de su amor por Ron, el ya le había declarado su amor después de dejar a Lavander, solo faltaba su respuesta definitiva, y estaba totalmente segura que sería un rotundo si. Definitivamente era lo que quería.

----------------------------------------------

Salió fuera de la tina ya mas relajada, se envolvió el cabello en la toalla y cogio la ropa para vestirse cuando terminó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo fruncir el seño al intruso que venía a interrumpirle.

"Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí?" el pelirrojo se acercó hasta ella estudiándola con la mirada "No sería de amigos desinteresarse así como si nada de la persona que mas nos importa"

"De que hablas, yo te dije que estaba bien" el agitó un pergamino frente a su cara "Y también dijiste que estarías en la biblioteca, has estado muy rara pero no voy a meterme en tus asuntos si no quieres, solo quería que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo yo nunca te voy a fallar" las palabras del muchacho hicieron que el cuerpo de Hermione perdieran su calor y las manos le temblaran, pero sonrió y lo abrazó haciendo que el acariciara con ternura sus cabellos.

El buscó su cara apartando sus alborotados cabellos y sin planearlo ni consentirlo Hermione sintió los labios de Ron posarse en los suyos, estuvo decidida a dar un respingo en desacuerdo a su acción, pero lo dejo así, de todas maneras era de lo que había estado pensando minutos antes, darle el sí al pelirrojo. Era su mayor deseo hecho realidad.

Lentamente cerró los ojos para sentirlo, era claro que quería disfrutar de ese momento tan largamente esperado, pero fue un grave error, su mente le empezó a construir la peor jugarreta que podía hacerle, no era Ron el que estaba en su mente, era Severus Snape el que estaba ahí con ella. Separó a Ron lo mas delicadamente que pudo mirándolo espantada, por su absurdo pensamiento.

"Pasa algo" preguntó el pelirrojo algo turbado por su reacción. "No nada, todo esta bien, solo estoy un poco cansada, hablamos mañana, por favor"

El asintió, pasando un brazo por su espalda salieron de ahí, valiéndose del mapa para no ser pillados.

----------------------------------------------

No demoraron mucho en regresar a la torre, ya una vez adentro aun Hermione seguía con la conmoción, Ginny y Harry por su parte los esperaban ansiosos, no le quedó mas remedio que quedarse un poco mas mientras Ron les daba la noticia de que al fin ella y el eran enamorados, para alegría de los muchachos. Después de un rato más Harry y Ron, subieron a sus habitaciones

Ginny observaba a Hermione aun sentada en el sofá algo confundida.

"No pareces muy feliz, ¿acaso estas arrepentida?" la voz de la pelirroja la tomó con sorpresa " ¡Que!…no, nada de eso, solo estoy algo cansada"

"Bueno, de todas maneras yo estoy feliz por ti" la castaña observó algo dubitativa a Ginny esta estaba sentada apretándose las manos, como siempre asía cuando quería contarle algo, sonrió. "A ti te pasa algo" la chica sonrió ampliamente levantando sus ojos celestes.

"Ya me puedo imaginar. Harry, ¿que pasó con él?" Quería terminar con eso rápido. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y movió negativamente la cabeza.

"Es algo… difícil de contar, pero, al verte a ti y a Ron, tan felices, yo también quisiera…."

"Quisieras que…, ha quieres que Harry también"

"Ya Hermy. Que no se trata de Harry, esto que me pasa no se como empezó pero sucedió" se apretó aun mas las manos y dirigió sus ojos a la chimenea para evitar la escudriñadora mirada de Hermione. "Me esta empezando a gustar otra persona amiga, pero es alguien que ni en tus mas fantasiosos sueños te imaginarias" la castaña se puso blanca como el papel. ¿_Acaso le gusta Draco Malfoy? _Ginny prosiguió "Estoy enferma de solo pensar en eso, por que no es normal, el es mayor que yo, bastante mayor". Hermione ahora si que estaba más confundida, y más pálida pero no atinó a decir nada por unos segundos, pero ante la expectativa de Ginny ella hablo al fin.

"Ah… ¿lo conozco?". No encontró que mas decir. "Si y mucho, esta en la orden,… y es profesor de Howarts"

Las palabras de Ginny la dejaron un poco aturdida solo conocía dos profesores que estaban en la orden y uno de ellos era tan viejo como para ser su bisabuelo y el otro era… _¿Snape?_

-----------------------------------

**Se me fue la mano escribiendo, por eso lo corto aquí ya que creo que quedo demasiado largo. **

**Bueno nos vemos, y gracias por sus Reviews.**


End file.
